2 folles en terres du milieu
by pitite-sly
Summary: je suis nulle pour les résumés alors lisez eh jfé des rimes -
1. Dvd et cours de latin

**rating:heuuuuuuuuuu rougi a voir **

**disclaimer:tout a moi rien a tolkien...a nan c'est pas ça tout a tolkien rien a moi sauf justine et carole****  
****jpeux pas avoir legolas?**

**.tolkien appraraît-nan **

**-moi- pourquoii? ****  
****CHAPITRE 1: cours de latin et DVD...**

**_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_**  
**-Pfiou ! enfin le week end!dis-je.Salu moi c'est justine classe de terminale,brune aux yeux marrons (tiran sur le noir quand chui énervé)adore le SDA surtout legolas! on m'appelle aussi sly **

**-tu la dit sly!et elle c'est carole ma meilleure amie.Elle est brune au yeux bleus/vert.Elle adore aussi le SDA mais elle kiffe surtout Aragorn!elle est aussi folle que moi!****  
****Nous sortons de la classe en lançant un"wale jusqu'a l'arrêt des bus on insulte le groupe des 4 véreux (nda:yen a un qu'est pas mal quand même...grin)****  
****Enfin arrivé chez K-rol je dis:****  
****-OOOOOOOh K-rol c'est Dédéevil****  
****le Dédé en question est le frère a carole...****  
****-Oué Dédé comment ça vaaaaa?****  
****-Vos yueules cassez vous! ****  
****nous:MDRR****  
****Nous montons dans la chambre de ma best friend et envoyons voler nos fardeaux !****  
****-Alors on se les regarde ces DVD's? dis-je j'veux voir leggy!****  
****-Rooh mais tu le verra ton leggy!tu la dja vu 20 fois !****  
****-Mais j'veux le voireuh!****  
****-Okéé!carole allume le lecteur DVD et la télé****  
****Mais l'écran resta noir puis devint subitement blanc!****  
****-mais c'est qwa que çaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****  
****Nous étions dans un tourbillon blanc!**_  
**  
**_**_Puis ce fut le noir total..._**

* * *

eh woué dja la fin du 1er chapitre :grin: donc vous en pensez qwa? 

**si vous voulez que je continu alors REVIEWWWWWS**


	2. oh my god ou on est?

**Chapitre 2:Oh my gooooooood ou on est? **

**Nous atterissâmes dans une rivière..****  
****Carole se releva de suite mais Justine était comme une conne mdrr tombée dans les pommes! ****  
****_&#¤coté de carole#&¤_****  
**

**-Tain sly réveille ****  
****-Qui êtes vous?demanda une voix**

**-Svp aidez moi mon amie s'est évanouie et elle se réveille paaaaaaaaas!****  
****-Aragorn,emmenez la je m'occupe de la 2ème**

**_pensée de carole:Kya j'hallucine!quand Justine va se réveiller elle va péter un cable_****  
****-Venez mademoiselle...Je vais au campement legolas dit aragorn****  
****-Bien****  
****_fin du coté de carole--'_****  
****Il prit Justine dans ses bras et la ramène sur le bord.Il en profite pour la détailler:Des yeux en amandes,de loooooongs cils,un visage oval,et une silhouette longue et fine...il la trouvait très attiranteIl fut sortit de sa rêverie par ... ...Justine..****  
_………coté de justine….  
_****Je me réveille face a de beaux yeux bleus qui me scrutent interrogativement:****  
****-Bonjour mademoiselle ****Vous vous sentez bien?****  
****-Oui merci mais..ou suis-je?****  
****-Vous êtes en terre du rohan et je suis Legolas greenleaf(sonne mieux en anglais)prince de mirwood et vous comment vous appelez vous?****  
****-Je suis Justine...Bloom .****  
****-Eh bien melle Bloom enchanté de faire votre connaissance.****  
****-Moi de même seigneur Legolas .****  
****-S'il vous plaît melle ne m'appelez pas seigneur !****  
****-A condition que vous ne me disiez plus melle!juste Justine.****  
****-Marché conclut! venez rentrons au camps.****  
****-Je vous suis _ndJ:raaaaahsoupir_****  
****Pendant que nous marchions j'était perdu dans mes pensées:****  
****_chui en terre de milieu avec legolas :hihihi:attadez...en terre du milieu? AVEC LEGOLAS?kyaaaaaaa trop cool il est trop canon XoX encore plus que dans les films XoX._****  
****-Votre amie est avec un de mes amis :Le seigneur Aragorn,fils d'Arathorn et roi du Gondor.****  
****-Elle est la aussi ?O.O chré pas toute seuleuh! .****  
****-rire vous n'auriez pas été seule de toute façon..****  
****-Comment ça?o.O.****  
****-On vous aurez emmenez dans un village !.****  
****-cool .****  
****-Cool?o.O.****  
****-Ca veux dire ****d****'accord très bien '.****  
****-Ah d'accord .****  
****-hem...****  
****Nous continuâmes en silence moi derrière le bel elfe blond (qui a dit que j'aimais pas les blonds? la preuve que jlé aime)jusqu'au camps ou je fondis directement sur Carole:****  
****-Caroooooooooleuuuh t'es laaaaaaaaa! .****  
****-AAAAAAh sly.****  
****nous : chui pas toute seuuuuuuuule .****  
****aragorn et legolas:mdrrrrr.****  
****- c'est qui?**** Demanda le gars full no were de la vie qui s'appellai gimli lol!.  
****les 4 autres: ****sweatdrops( la goute d'eau au coin de la tête façon manga -).**


End file.
